bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Misaki Kuchiki
Misaki Kuchiki (朽木 ミサキ, Kuchiki Misaki) is the current Captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13. He is also the editor-in-chief of the Seireitei Communication. Appearance Misaki Kuchiki is an adult man. He is taller than most Kuchiki caln members. He's got purple hair and keen purple eyes. He wears his hair in a ponytail. He is seen wearing the traditional Captain outfit. On his neck, he wears the Kuchiki clan heirloom, the scarf that is made from the silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu). It's handed down from generation to generation and is given to each head of the Kuchiki family. He carries his Zanpakutō on his right hip. In the Human World, he wears dark-colored clothes, which includes a black cap, a black coat, white gloves, dark-colored pants, and dark-colored boots. Personality Misaki is usually a straightfoward person, using very direct words to express himself. This trait of his comes, most of the times, to be a rude appeal to others. As a member of one of the Four Noble Houses and one of the richest clans, as well as the 32nd Head of it, he acts in a very noble and aristocratic manner — he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he is actually deeply conflicted. Even during battle, he shows a level of neglect of emotions, as well as a lethargic approach to sittuations in life. He keeps an expressionless face in almost every situation, as shown when he suffered from several wounds, but he kept his composure and though rationally throughout the whole fight. He has a deep grudge towards En'nosuke and his side of the family because of the discrimination made inside the clan. His favorite hobby is to watch the plum trees blossom and to write articles for the Seireitei Communication, also due to his fantastic calligraphy. History (Cousin), Misaki Kuchiki, Heisuke Kuchiki (Cousin)]]Despite his position in the Kuchiki clan, he always sought to rise on his family. He is the son of En'nosuke Kuchiki's brother and, at the time, the main candidate to Kuchiki clan's main head. Even though the Kuchiki clan was a rich one, not every member had the same privileges. Such a big clan had to be divided into branches. Unfortunately, Misaki's family ended up on the secondary branch. He and his familu always revealed themself as a great asset to the clan, even more that En'nosuke's side. This hatred between both sides grew larger inside Misaki, that never believed that such discrimination could be thought of. After his father's death, Misaki dedicated his life to gain a spot as the Captain of the 6th Division. Unluckily, his cousin sustained more influence and power throughout Soul Society. These supports made En'nosuke gain a place in the Gotei 13, as the Captain of the 6th Division. Fortunately, not all was bad nor lost for him; En'nosuke's father, Kijiro, believed that Misaki had more potencial than En'nosuke to hold a place as a Captain. Even though he did not take the place as the 6th Division's Captain, he was promoted to the 9th Division's Captain, at a relatively young age. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Throughout the years, Misaki has showed impecable talent with a sword, due to the several years training with one. He is capable of hitting the strongest enemies and to cut someone through Hierro. His years of training Kidō Master: Even though he never really revealed his true potencial with Kidō, it was stated by En'nosuke, during their fight, that he had great opwer with Destructive spells. The only spell shown was Hadō #31 Shakkahō, but with great effect, even without incantation. Shunpo Expert: Misaki is proficient in the use of Shunpo allowing him to keep up with at least other Lieutenant level Shinigami. Although not the best at it, he can travel considerable distances with it. Enhanced Agility: It was shown that Misaki had great capability in jumping from walls and topping it off with his incredible speed. He was able to hit En'nosuke Kuchiki thanks to his great speed. Immense Spiritual Power: As a Captain from the Gotei 13, he has shown incredible amounts of reiatsu. It is, although, an amount above the average Captain, that, combined with his great combat skills and intellect make him one of the most admirable and feared combatants in all of Soul Society. Zanpakutō Mitsu Baika '(蜜梅花, Honeydew Plum Blossom''): It's an average katana, with a tsuba ''shaped like a macedonian cross. Its handle is lavander purple. *'Shikai: Its Shikai release command is "Cut through the petals" (花びら介し切る, hanabira kaishi kiru). :Shikai's Special Ability: In this state, Mitsu Baika divides itself into several plum flowers that morph into eight small blades. These blades are connected by a reiatsu rope that can be spinned like a normal rope. It is a very versatile Shikai, due to its form and size. He can both use the blades as projectiles, releasing the rope and creating in again to pull them back or as small swords, manipulating them quite well throughout his fingers, rotating them quickly, creating fast and strong attacks. : Although as a melee weapon, Mitsu Baika is already very deadly, its true ability is hidden. Whenever Misaki intends, the blades secrete a poison that "eats" the enemy's reiatsu, weakening him. It was able to steal up to 25% on a low-level Shinigami and estimated to take up to 10% from a Captain. :Misaki is able to improve the blade's destructive power by infusing it with his own reiatsu. He makes the blade's surface vibrates at a rate of 2,400,000 times per second. : *'Bankai': Not yet revealed... Quotes (To En'nosuke Kuchiki, about Giriko Kuchiki) "You foolish brother! To put your faith onto someone that lets itself be caught by the enemy... that is pityful! I however, seek power, power that will allow me not to suffer from the same! It's our dead brother's fault. Who told him to concieve such weak child?! Who told him to trust a miserable life?!"